Merlin Langstaff
Merlin Langstaff is a wizard and ex-apprentice of Chief Wizard Hellibore, before becoming Algernon Rowan-Webb's apprentice. Story 1998 TV Series Merlin attended Camelot College as an apprentice of Chief Wizard Hellibore. When The Grand Wizard visited Cackle’s Academy to give his yearly lecture, He brought three trainee wizards, Merlin (nicknamed “Loppy Luggs"), and Baz (Barry Dragonsbane) and Gaz (Gary Grailquest), who bully Merlin. The witches find the lecture boring, and Hellibore gets the bright idea to have a debate between the boys and girls on whether wizards are better than witches- though he makes it clear he thinks wizards are far superior to witches. The girls start off well, but the boys have something up their sleeve- They get Merlin to make a potion which will give them an unfair advantage, making them speak more eloquently. Mildred finds that she’s left her potion book in the potion lab and so goes there to get it. There she finds Merlin, and she finds out from him what the wizards are up to. Mildred takes some of the potion herself and enters the hall where the debate is taking place, where she then reveals what the wizards were up to! Merlin takes leave, having found a friend in Mildred Hubble.Sweet Talking Guys The Next Term, Chief Wizard Hellibore, Algernon Rowan-Webb and three wizard apprentices Barry, Gary and Merlin turn up at Cackle’s during a snowstorm, seeking shelter from the weather. Hellibore is a bit put out that Rowan-Webb started a snowball fight with him; Algernon is in a particularly mischievous mood and in order to cheer everybody up, pronounces the day to be an upside-down day. Everything is turned on its head; teachers and pupils change places and there are games instead of lessons. This creates tensions between Algernon and Hellebore, which culminates in a shape-shifting contest, almost resulting in Rowan-Webb being eaten by the kitchen cat, when he turns himself into a mouse; he is saved by Mildred and Merlin. Algernon then Invites Merlin to become his apprentice, and Merlin leaves Camelot College and moves into Alernon’s riverside house.Animal Magic Later in the term, Algernon invites Mildred and the other girls in her year, along with Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle, to stay at his riverside house. Rowen-Webb tells them about a dragon lord who stashed a treasure in the rocks of the island. Later, Mildred Needs to hide Tabby, and finds Merlin practicing magic in the caves and lets him into the secret about Tabby. They hide him in the cabin of a small boat, and secretly supply him with food.Carried Away Merlin accidentally releases the Dragon Lord from imprisonment in the cave, and the Dragon Lord tries to imprision everyone. Merlin helps save everyone from him, and Mildred finds his treasure, which pleases the Dragon Lord and he agrees to leave everyone alone.The Dragon's Hoard Appearance Merlin is very small, with short brown hair and glasses, which Baz and Gaz use as another excuse to bully him. Personality and Traits Merlin is quiet and very smart, and tends to get bullied by Baz and Gaz. He is happy to leave Camelot College and become Algernon’s apprentice. Merlin’s intelligence is shown when Baz and Gaz bully him into making a potion that makes them speak more eloquently, so they can win the debate against the Cackle’s girls. Relationships Merlin is very good friends with Mildred, and tends to get bullied by Baz and Gaz. He is happy to leave Camelot College and become Algernon’s apprentice. Trivia *Merlin Langstaff ‘s name in other languages: German: Merlin Langohr - Merlin Longear Appearances *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (Sweet Talking Guys, Animal Magic, Carried Away, The Dragon's Hoard) References Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Students